Presently, telepresence conference site interworking mainly refers to a multimedia conference performed by multiple telepresence conference sites controlled by an MCU (Multipoint Control Unit, multipoint control unit). The solutions for controlling a telepresence conference that is performed by multiple telepresence conference sites include the following: One is a voice activated switching solution, where all screens of a telepresence conference site with the loudest voice are broadcast to other conference sites, or a selected screen image of the telepresence conference site with the loudest voice is broadcast to other telepresence conference sites, and displayed on corresponding screens of other telepresence conference sites; another one is a life-size image transmission solution, where each telepresence conference site sends a local life-size image to other telepresence conference sites for implementing a multimedia conference and a specific implementation process of the solution includes: when each telepresence conference site receives life-size images of multiple other telepresence conference sites, first, displaying the first received lift-size image on a whole screen, and reducing and overplaying the subsequently received life-size images of other telepresence conference sites at a lower part of the screen, so that the images of the multiple telepresence conference sites are able to be seen simultaneously; and still another solution is a panoramic image transmission solution, where a main camera of each telepresence conference site is adjusted to obtain a panoramic image of a conference site, and then the panoramic image is transmitted to another remote-end telepresence conference site, so that the panoramic images of different telepresence conference sites are able to be seen on different screens of the remote-end telepresence conference site, and the multiple telepresence conference sites are able to be seen simultaneously. In the process of implementing the life-size image transmission solution and the panoramic image transmission solution, if a conference site that receives a life-size image is a common conference site, the common conference site adopts a multi-picture manner to perform a multimedia conference with a telepresence conference site; if a conference site that receives a panoramic image is a common conference site, the common conference site combines streams of received images of multiple conference sites, and a combined panoramic image of the telepresence conference sites is directly watched.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems: During the conference control process of a multimedia conference in the prior art, attribute information of each telepresence conference site requiring communication needs to be pre-configured by a conference convener, and in this case, the whole conference control process is complex, and labor costs are high.